1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toner cartridge, and more particularly relates to a toner cartridge that is releasably installed in an image forming device. Furthermore, the present invention relates to a shutter structure of the toner cartridge, particularly to a shutter structure for opening and closing a toner outlet of a toner cartridge that is removably installed in an image forming device.
2. Background Information
An image forming device such as a copying machine includes a toner cartridge to supply toner to a developing unit. The toner cartridge is formed with a toner outlet at the bottom thereof, and has a shutter mechanism to open and close the toner outlet. The toner cartridge is removably installed in the main body of the image forming device. A toner conveyance screw is provided inside the toner cartridge, and is rotatably driven in order to discharge the toner contained in the toner outlet and supply the toner to the developing unit.
It is undesirable for the toner contained in the toner cartridge to leak before the toner cartridge is installed into the image forming device main body, after the toner cartridge is released from the device main body, or during the operation of installation or removal. Therefore, a toner cartridge disclosed in Japan Patent Application Publication 2004-205587 has been proposed.
The toner cartridge is composed of a container main body having a toner outlet, a shutter member, a lever member, and a lock member. When the lever member is set in a closing position, the lever member deforms an elastic portion of the lock member to urge the lock member into the locking position. Meanwhile, when the container main body is attached to the image forming device main body, the lock member is shifted into a releasing position to allow the lever member to pivot from its closing position to its opening position.
In the toner cartridge shown in the unexamined patent publication, the lever member, which operates a shutter member to open or close the toner outlet, is locked or unlocked by means of the installation or removal of the toner cartridge into or out of the image forming device main body. Accordingly, when the toner cartridge is not installed in the image forming device main body, it is possible to prevent the toner outlet from shifting into the opening position, thereby preventing the leakage of toner.
However, while the toner cartridge is installed in the image forming device main body and the toner outlet is in the opened state, operating errors such as taking the toner cartridge out of the image forming device main body could cause the toner to leak from the toner outlet.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved toner cartridge that can control the opening and closing of the toner outlet with a simple structure, and prevent the leakage of toner due to operating errors. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.